I'm Still Loving You
by Heenspiration
Summary: Hankyung memutuskan untuk pergi ke China, ia lebih memilih menggapai karirnya dan menggalkan Heechul. Tanpa ia sadari, semua itu menjadi awal yang buruk. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah undangan pernikahan. Hanchul YAOI Heechul x Hankyung ,Romance,Hurt/Comfort ?


I Still Loving You

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort(?)

Disclaimers : Semua tokoh milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi HanChul is real!

Main Cast : Heechul X Hankyung

"Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat Han.. Semuanya sudah terlambat.. A-aku.. Mianhae.."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu terucap oleh bibir Heechul. Sisanya seakan terkunci, jauh di dalam hatinya. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada namja tampan yang sedari tadi menantinya.

Hankyung masih terdiam, memandangi punggung Heechul yang semakin menjauh darinya. Haruskah semuanya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini?

Semua yang berawal dari kesalahannya. Menjadi ceroboh dan tidak hati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan.

Flashback

"apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?" Heechul menatap nanar ke arah Hankyung yang sedang merapihkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.

"ini sudah keputusan final Chullie-ah," jawab Hankyung tanpa menatap Heechul, ia masih fokus mengepak barangnya.

"memangnya tidak bisa kalau disini saja? Kau tetap bisa menjadi artis terkenal di Korea." ujar Heechul berusaha mencegah kepergian Hankyung.

"disini kesempatannya kecil, di China aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar." Hankyung tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"kau bahkan lebih memilih karier daripada aku."

Hankyung menatap Heechul, "aku minta maaf Chullie-ah."

"maaf tidak akan menghilangkan rasa kesepianku Han." Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Hankyung, rasanya tidak kuat harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, "maaf..aku mencintaimu Heechul.."

.

"aku tidak peduli! Kau tak ada disini dan aku benci! Aku benci berada jauh darimu Han! Lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya, aku tak mau terus tersiksa Han."

pip

Hankyung menatap ponselnya, perdebatan panjang itu berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Ia baru saja menelfon Heechul untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar namja cantik itu tapi yang didapat malah omelan tidak menyenangkan. Hankyung bisa mendengar suara Heechul yang bergetar, tapi ia seakan tidak berdaya untuk mempertahankan semuanya. Suatu Long Distance Relationship yang melewati batas negara. Korea dan China bukanlah jarak yang dekat. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi sebagian orang, tapi Heechul termasuk sebagian orang yang menganggapnya sebagai masalah.

Hankyung lebih memilih untuk menggapai karirnya. Tanpa memikirkan hidupnya yang tidak akan menjadi apa-apa tanpa cinta. Ia berniat kembali ketika telah mencapai kesuksesan, tapi yang ada? Dia masih terlibat kontrak panjang.

.

Semuanya masih biasa saja sampai akhirnya mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Heechul memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang yeoja. Dan ia terlalu baik untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dari Hankyung, ia sendiri yang mengirimkan undangan bernuansa merah itu pada Hankyung. Membuat Hankyung ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

"Heechul kumohon.. Tunggulah, aku akan datang.." Hankyung menelfon Heechul, mencoba mencari kejelasan dari semua hal ini.

"semuanya sudah lama berakhir Han, aku sudah bukan orang lemah yang harus kau lindungi."

"tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu.. Aku minta maaf.. Ini semua salahku.."

tes..

Satu persatu butiran kristal bening itu jatuh dari bola mata Heechul. Bahkan ia begitu munafik untuk mengatakan dirinya bukan orang yang lemah. Bagaimana tidak lemah ketika ia terus menangisi kepergian Hankyung setiap saat? Bagaimana tidak lemah kalau ia dengan mudahnya menuruti kemauan orangtuanya untuk menikahi seorang yeoja yang telah mereka pilihkan.

"jangan bodoh.. Kau yang memilih semua ini Han. Kau sendiri yang menjadikannya seperti ini. Sekarang biarkan aku dengan hidup baruku. Kita masih bisa berteman" ujar Heechul lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terasa sesak ketika harus mengatakan hal itu pada Hankyung. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya menolak untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"aku akan kembali sekarang! Aku akan menemuimu. Kumohon.. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi,"

"haruskah aku menikah dulu dengan orang lain untuk membuatmu kembali Han? Jadi kalau aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu kau tidak akan kembali? Kau fikir aku ini apa? Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa mengatur segalanya Hah!"

Hankyung terdiam rasanya perkataan Heechul tadi membuatnya sakit. Perasaannya hancur seketika. Apa benar yang dikatakan Heechul? Apa ia begitu mengatur segalanya?

"Heechullie, b-bukan seperti itu. Aku tahu, kau tak mungkin mencintai yeoja itu kan? Ayolah Heechul jangan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit."

"KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA RUMIT HAN!"

pip

Lagi. Heechul lagi-lagi tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Entah bagaimana menghadapi sikap mereka yang sama-sama egois. Bahkan cinta mereka telah tertutup, didominasi oleh sifat egois itu. Sikap tidak mau mengalah dan saling memaafkan.

End of Flashback

Disinilah Hankyung sekarang, menepati janjinya untuk pulang walaupun sudah sangat terlambat. Menyesal, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Penyesalan yang tidak berlaku lagi.

Perlahan otaknya mulai berfikir dengan baik, dengan cepat ia mengejar Heechul yang untungnya belum berjalan terlalu jauh. Langkahnya yang panjang dengan cepat menyusul Heechul, mencegahnya untuk pergi lebih jauh.

"jangan bohongi hatimu Heechul.. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Hankyung mencengkram tangan Heechul.

Heechul berbalik, tatapan mereka bertemu. Bola mata hitam milik Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca. "percaya diri sekali eoh?"

"akuilah kalau kau masih mencintaiku! Kau masih mencintaiku Heechul! Kita akan tetap bersama kan? Aku mencintaimu."

"haruskah aku menjawabnya? Apa cinta itu masih berlaku? Sudahlah, cinta tidak akan menyatukan kita. Semuanya sudah lama berlalu, aku sudah terlanjur sakit.."

"izinkan aku memperbaikinya, izinkan aku menyembuhkan sakit di hatimu."

"tidak bisa Han. Ini bukan luka yang akan menutup dengan mudahnya, ini.. Ini sudah terlalu sulit.." Heechul melepas paksa genggaman tangan Hankyung. Ia membekap mulutnya yang tidak bisa lagi mengunci isakan tangis.

Greb. Hankyung menarik pinggang Heechul, memeluk hangat namja yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai. Heechul tidak bisa menolak dan ia tidak berontak. Kehangatan ini yang selalu ia rindukan.

"aku tahu.. Ini sudah terlambat, tapi jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri.. Saranghaeyo." Hankyung membisikan kata-kata itu dengan lembut. Perlahan ia menunduk, menatap Heechul yang masih terisak. Wajahnya terus maju mendekati wajah Heechul sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertautan mengeliminasi batas diantara keduanya.

Heechul membalas ciuman itu. Mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata bulat kecoklatan menatap mereka berdua dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan.

ooOoo

Cinta tulus yang Hankyung berikan malam itu tidak benar-benar membuat Heechul merubah keputusannya. Hari ini, Heechul telah siap dengan jas pernikahannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap menikahi yeoja itu, Choi Sulli.

Heechul naik ke altar, menunggu calon pengantin wanita datang dan ikut naik ke altar. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan didampingi oleh ayahnya, gaunnya yang putih bersih membuatnya tampak lebih indah.

Entah senyum palsu atau bukan yang Heechul tampakkan saat ini untuk menyambut calon pengantin wanitanya. Mungkin sebenarnya yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan berdosa, menikahi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Sesuatu yang tidak hanya menyiksa batinnya, tapi juga Sulli.

Sulli naik ke altar, pendeta mulai melakukan prosesi pernikahan dengan hikmat dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka.

"apa kau bersedia, Kim Heechul. Menjaga dan mencintai Choi Sulli sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, bibirnya sudah mau mengatakan ya. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya mengatakan ia tidak bisa.

"y-ya.. Aku bersedia.." ucapnya dipaksakan.

Pendeta beralih pada calon pengantin wanita dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. "Apa kau bersedia Choi Sulli, dicintai dan mencintai Kim Heechul?"

Hening

Sulli menatap Heechul, ia masih tetap terdiam. Padahal seharusnya ia menjawab 'ya' dan resmilah sudah pernikahan mereka.

Beberapa kali pendeta mengulang janji suci itu sampai Sulli mau menjawab, tapi bibir yeoja itu seperti beku dan tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Yang ada kini hanya Sulli yang masih menatap Heechul.

Perlahan Sulli mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Heechul, "aku tahu, kau tidak akan bahagia bersamaku oppa. Pergilah dengan orang yang kau cintai.." bisiknya.

"Su..lli?..." ujar Heechul tak percaya.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya tersenyum miris sambil menatap nanar ke arah Heechul, "a-aku.. Aku tak mau kau terpaksa menikahiku oppa.. Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang." gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan altar. Ia berlari, melewati para tamu yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahan ini. Batal karena pengantin wanitanya kabur? Sungguh mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sulli sudah merasa sesak ketika tahu Heechul tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, dari awal mereka hanya terikat oleh perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. Rasanya cukup sudah perasaan sesak itu menjalar. Masih terngiang di benaknya kejadian kemarin malam.

Flashback

Yeoja cantik itu baru saja ingin pulang sehabis membeli beberapa keperluan pernikahannya. Wajahnya yang cantik tidak henti tersenyum, mengigat besok adalah hari yang akan menjadi hari terbaik untuknya.

Sulli mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, tiba-tiba dia melihat mobil calon suaminya terparkir di depan taman kota.

"kenapa Heechul oppa tidak bilang kalau dia kesini?" herannya. Lalu ia keluar dari mobil dan mencari Heechul, ia ingin memberi tahu tentang perlengkapan pernikahan yang baru saja ia beli tadi.

Dengan semangat ia berjalan ke arah taman kota, pasti Heechul ada disana pikirnya.

Sulli POV

Aku mencari Heechul oppa di taman kota, taman kota di malam hari memang benar-benar indah. Banyak orang yang berpacaran disini, ah aku jadi tidak sabar untuk besok.

Perlahan aku melihat Heechul oppa, aku baru mau memanggilnya sebelum seorang namja menarik tangannya. Namja itu? Memeluk Heechul oppa? Ya Tuhan, siapa dia?

Aku masih terdiam menatap kejadian itu, namja itu sepertinya membisikan sesuatu pada Heechul oppa yang sedang menangis. Semakin lama ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium Heechul oppa. Mereka berciuman? Rasanya mau mati saja.

Air mata mulai keluar dari sela-sela kelopak mataku. Apa benar apa yang kulihat saat ini?

Aku langsung berlari, rasanya tidak kuat ketika harus mengetahui hal ini. Heechul oppa bahkan mencintai orang lain.

End Sulli POV

Sulli berlari menjauh dari Heechul dan Hankyung. Ia membekap mulutnya, mencoba menahan isak tangis.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu mobilnya, membantingnya lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan ngebut. Perasaannya benar-benar hancur, ia benar-benar kecewa.

End of Flashback

.

Other Side

Hankyung POV

Disinilah aku, diambang batas kehidupan. Penyesalan tak berujung yang menyiksa hidupku. Bagaimana tidak tersiksa ketika tahu orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain? Aku bahkan terlalu lemah walau hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Memangnya aku harus apa? Berpura-pura tersenyum lalu berkata 'hei, selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian berbahagia'? Haruskah aku seperti itu? Lebih baik aku dianggap sebagai laki-laki lemah daripada menjadi seseorang yang munafik.

Aku bahkan kembali kesini Chullie-ah, apartement ini yang telah menjadi saksi cinta kita. Ketika aku membujukmu kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersamaku di apartement ini.

End Hankyung POV

Flashback

"Heechul, besok kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu." ujar Tuan Kim tiba-tiba.

Mata Heechul membulat mendengar pernyataan itu, "t-tidak, aku tidak mau dijodohkan Appa!"

Blam

Heechul meninggalkan Tuan Kim di ruang tengah dan menggebrak pintu kuat-kuat. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, menguncinya sambil menahan isakan-isakan kecil yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"yoboseyo.."

"Han..niee?"

"Heechullie? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" panik Hankyung ketika mendengar suara Heechul yang bergetar.

"a-aku akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja.. Dan aku t-tidak mau Han.."

"tinggalah di apartemenku, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang Heechul."

pip

Heechul menghapus air matanya lalu memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke koper. Ia akan pindah. Ia akan bersama dengan namja yang ia cintai walaupun itu menentang kedua orangtuanya.

End of Flashback

Hankyung melangkahkan kakinya ke atap gedung apartement. Mengingat sedikit banyak memori dan kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama.

"kau benar-benar pergi.. Kau menuruti perjodohan itu, Aku memang salah.. Aku bodoh," ujar Hankyung bermonolog.

"bahkan aku baru menyadari, hidupku bukan apa-apa tanpamu.. Andai aku bisa memutar waktu Chullie, aku akan terus bersamamu.. Aku tidak akan mampu walau melepas dirimu sedikitpun,"

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang, "apa aku sebodoh ini?"

"Kau memang bodoh Tan Hankyung!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat tak asing di telinganya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara. Suara itu.. Suara namja cantik yang masih sangat ia cintai.

"Hee.. Heechullie?"

Heechul berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Hankyung, "kau memang bodoh! Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi untuk tetap mencintai namja sepertimu." lanjutnya.

Seperti ada desiran halus yang nyaman di hati Hankyung saat Heechul mengatakan hal itu. Heechul masih mencintainya? Tapi bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?

"p-pernikahanmu?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya, "kau mau aku kembali ke altar? Baiklah." lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hankyung.

Hankyung memeluk Heechul dari belakang, mencegahnya untuk pergi lagi. "kau harus kembali ke altar Chullie," ia meletakan kepalanya di ceruk leher Heechul. Mencium wangi tubuh namja cantik yang selalu ia rindukan. Lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Heechul.

"tapi denganku..."

END

.

.

.

RnR please^^

fanfict Hanchul nih. Spesial memenuhi Request dari YunieNie dan semua Hanchul shipper seluruh dunia! Mian kalo kurang memuaskan dan ceritanya pasaran #bow

Makasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah review di Love is Fair dan membuat author semangat bikin fanfic lagi :-) tanpa review mungkin saya ga bakal niat buat bikin fanfict lagi. Jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ya reader! Gomawo

SiHanChul dan SiChul happy ending nya ditunggu ya;;)


End file.
